The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus, an imaging method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
In recent years, there is a known technique in which a touch panel is provided on a display screen of a display unit that displays an image in an imaging apparatus, such as a digital camera, and a user is allowed to operate the imaging apparatus using the touch panel (for example, JP 2011-30008 A). In this technique, an autofocus (AF) mode of the imaging apparatus is set by switching to one of a touch fixing focus mode, in which a focus position of the imaging apparatus is fixed to a touch position, and a touch tracking focus mode, in which a subject at the touch position is tracked, in conjunction with designation by touching a subject in an image displayed on the display unit.